Resident Evil: Proyecto Ares
by FlyinG MinD
Summary: Chris Redfield ha muerto, y James Redfield hijo de Chris y Jill quedó bajo el cuidado de su madre, pero un día James es capturado por Umbrella, ¿Qué será de Jill y James?. Traicion y Lealtad ¿Que debe hacer Jill?
1. Prólogo

**Nota del autor: ¡Hola!, Quiero darles la bienvenida a mi primer fanfic de carácter serio, la trama es bastante interesante y tiene muchos giros inesperados, espero les guste. Disfruten :)**

**-Flying Mind-**

**

* * *

**

Resident Evil: Proyecto Ares

Prólogo:

-¡Mamá!- gritó el pequeño James Redfield mientras era secuestrado por mercenarios de Umbrella

-¡Dejen a mi hijo en paz! ¡James!- Gritaba Jill Valentine, desesperada por no poder salvar a su hijo.

Jill luchó con una fuerza inhumana, pero por más que trató de salvar a su pequeño hijo de cinco años, no lo consiguió.

Nunca más volvió a ver a James, sino hasta 11 años después, mientras buscaba rastros de James, en un laboratorio de Umbrella.

* * *

**Nota: No se decepcionen chicos y chicas, esto es solo el prólogo, aún hay muchas cosas que descubrir, si tienen alguna idea, duda, o comentario, no duden en escribir una Review, con gusto les contestaré todas sus dudas y responderé a sus comentarios, bueno, ¿Continuamos?**


	2. Capítulo 1: Olvido

**Nota: Bueno chicos y chicas, aquí es donde de verdad comienza la acción. Espero les guste :)**

* * *

Capítulo 1: Olvido

Jill se sentó en el suelo para descansar antes de entrar al último lugar que le faltaba revisar, respiró profundamente, desenfundó su pistola, y entró.

Para su sorpresa vio una figura que estaba usando un ordenador, ella apuntó con su pistola e interrogó al misterioso personaje.

-¿Quién eres?- preguntó Jill mientras apuntaba con su pistola

Velozmente, el misterioso personaje el cual estaba de espaldas desenfundó dos pistolas Desert Eagle, pero la acción llegó solo hasta ese punto, sus miradas se cruzaron y Jill quedó impresionada con lo que vio

-¿J-James?- Titubeó Jill, asombrada de ver a su Hijo luego de 11 largos años

James, quién era una copia al carbón de Chris usaba un traje negro con el logo de Umbrella en su espalda.

James no hablaba, Jill bajó su pistola mientras que James aún le apuntaba

Jill se dio cuenta que James la había olvidado, o al menos eso creía.

-Creo que te he visto en alguna parte- le dice fríamente James

-James…soy tu madre, Jill- James parecía no reaccionar, cuando de pronto la puerta se abre y entran mas soldados de Umbrella, Jill deja caer su arma y levanta sus brazos.

-Señor, ha encontrado al intruso, ¿la asesinamos?-

Jill miró a James, esperando una respuesta, James aún le apuntaba, entonces bajó sus armas, y dijo

-No, será nuestra prisionera, llévensela a las celdas, luego veré que hago con ella- Los soldados se llevaron a Jill, ella no opuso resistencia, su hijo la había olvidado no recordaba ni el nombre de su propia madre

, no tenía una razón para vivir.

James guardó sus pistolas y recogió el arma que había tirado Jill, la inspeccionó un momento y vio el logo de S.T.A.R.S, dejó escapar una pequeña sonrisa y se fue hasta donde habían dejado a Jill

Los soldados dejaron a Jill en una celda con murallas blancas y un vidrio a prueba de balas en vez de barrotes, en eso ve entrar a James en donde estaban los soldados vigilando.

-Déjenos, tengo todo bajo control- ordenó James, los soldados salieron de sus puestos y así James entró en la celda. Miró a Jill por un momento, la cual lo miraba con lágrimas de tristeza. James sacó la pistola de Jill y la giró con gran habilidad, cuando se detuvo, mencionó una palabra.

-Stars…- dijo James mientras miraba el logo de la pistola, entonces preguntó

-¿Esa palabra se te hace familiar?- Jill no dijo nada, James se acercó a Jill, ella se alejó, y le preguntó a James

-¿Por qué preguntas?- James se detuvo, sonrió y dijo

-Curiosidad…simple curiosidad…-se quedó pensativo un breve momento y se marchó sin decir nada.

Jill estaba confundida, no tenía idea de que pasaría, su hijo la había olvidado, eso es seguro, a ella ya le daba igual, morir o no


	3. Capítulo 2: James

Capítulo 2: James

James entró a una habitación con monitores, el miraba a uno en específico, la celda de Jill.

Lo único que vio fue a Jill, sentada y llorando sin consuelo

James miraba a su madre como sufría, cuando de pronto comenzó a sollozar

-Perdóname…- susurró y presionó un botón.

James miraba como en la celda de Jill, aparecía un brazo mecánico con una jeringa dentro de ella había un líquido rojizo. Jill trató de escapar, mas le fue inútil, la misteriosa substancia ingresó en su cuerpo, haciendo que Jill se desmaye.

James dejó la habitación y fue a la celda, entre lágrimas abrió la puerta y recogió a su madre. La llevó a un laboratorio y la colocó en una cámara de animación suspendida.

A las pocas horas después la cámara se abrió, de la cámara, apareció Jill con los ojos rojos, todo lo veía borroso y entonces James le dijo

-¿Puedes oírme?- preguntó

-Si, si puedo- respondió Jill muy mareada

-Bien, se te sientes un poco mareada, ya pasará el efecto, te llevaré a una celda especial, mañana iré a tu celda para hablar un asunto contigo- dijo James

-¡Q-que me has hecho!- exigió Jill

-Todo a su tiempo…todo a su tiempo- dijo James tranquilamente

Tomó a Jill en sus brazos y la llevó a una celda solitaria, en donde no habían cámaras de vigilancia, ni micrófonos ni guardias, la recostó en la cama y cuando estaba a punto de salir Jill le gritó

-¡Dime que está pasando aquí!-

-Tú tranquila, todo está bajo control…Jill-dijo James sin mirar atrás, dicho esto, se marchó.

James llegó a su oficina y vio a una figura mirando el paisaje, este personaje, le pregunta con un tono de voz educado, pero siniestro

-¿Salió todo de acuerdo al plan?-

James se detiene y dice.

-Uh…Tú aquí- El hombre se voltea, pero su rostro aún sigue en la parte obscura de la sala y dice

-Pero James, ¿así es como me saludas?- preguntó irónicamente el hombre

-Dime James… ¿¡ha salido todo de acuerdo al plan!- gritó el hombre mostrando que su paciencia se había agotado

-Si, todo fue de acuerdo al plan, ella no sospecha nada, la mantendré confundida por un tiempo más, cuando vea que es la hora, la recordaré

-Excelente James, has aprendido bien…ahora márchate.

James enojado murmuró

-Idiota…- y se fue.


End file.
